Graveyard
The Graveyard (墓地 bochi, Cementery in Japanese) is the name for the card discard pile. Some cards in the Graveyard can be recovered by using cards such as "Monster Reborn" or "Magician of Faith". The contents of either player's Graveyard are public knowledge, unless a card like "Question" is used. When a player looks through their opponent's Graveyard, they may neither shuffle its contents, nor re-arrange the order in which the cards were placed there. In the video games, when a card is activated in the Graveyard, or selected for a Card effect, it immediately goes to the top of the Graveyard. Cards that interact with your Graveyard * A Feather of the Phoenix * Against the Wind * Alien Ammonite * Armored Axon Kicker * Armed Changer * Ambulance Rescueroid * Archfiend's Roar * Black Back * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North * Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor * Call of the Haunted * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Chaos Sorcerer * Dark Eruption * Dark Flattop * Debris Dragon * Decoy Dragon * Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious * Destiny HERO - Fear Monger * Destiny Mirage * Descending Lost Star * Doppel Warrior * Double Type Rescue * Drill Warrior * Expressroid * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord * Flamvell Poun * Foolish Burial * Fulfillment of the Contract * Future Fusion * Fusion Recovery * Gagagaback * Gladiator Beast Darius * Gladiator Beast Equeste * Glow-Up Bulb * Gogogo Giant * Graceful Revival * Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World * Hundred Eyes Dragon * Ido the Supreme Magical Force * Junk Synchron * Junk Blader * Junk Berserker * Junk Gardna * Junk Box * Kinka-byo * Koa'ki Meiru Ghoulungulate * Lava Dragon * Level Eater * Level Modulation * Loki, Lord of the Aesir * Light and Darkness Dragon * Limiter Overload * Limit Reverse * Machina Fortress * Magical Stone Excavation * Magician of Faith * Mask of Darkness * Megarock Dragon * Miracle Fertilizer * Miracle Fusion * Miracle's Wake * Monster Reincarnation * Moon Dragon Quilla * Morphtronic Map * Morphtronic Repair Unit * Morphtronic Remoten * Odin, Father of the Aesir * Overload Fusion * Overmind Archfiend * Penguin Knight * Powerful Rebirth * Pot of Avarice * Plaguespreader Zombie * Premature Burial * Psychic Lifetrancer * Psychic Tuning * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Recurring Nightmare * Recycle * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Reinforced Human Psychic Borg * Rekindling * Rope of Life * Revival of the Immortals * Salvage Warrior * Sangan * Silent Doom * Snoww, Unlight of Dark World * Soul Resurrection * Spore * Stardust Dragon * Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode * Stardust Phantom * Summon Reactor・SK * Sun Dragon Inti * Swing of Memories * Synchron Explorer * The Creator * The Dark Creator * Time Machine * T.G. Blade Blaster * T.G. Recipro Dragonfly * The Rock Spirit * The Warrior Returning Alive * Thor, Lord of the Aesir * Treeborn Frog * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord * Wicked Rebirth * Wroughtweiler * Phoenix Gearfried Cards that interact with your opponent's Graveyard * Autonomous Action Unit * Card Ejector * Disappear * D.D. Crow * Double Spell * Graverobber * Gimmick Puppet - Baby Face * Fake Feather * Foolish Revival * Karma Cut * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Neo Flamvell Hedgehog * Number 32: Shark Drake * Paladin of the Cursed Dragon * Power Pickaxe * Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon * Snoww, Unlight of Dark World * Tuner Capture * Victoria * White-Horned Dragon Cards that interact with either Graveyard * Book of Life * Cemetary Bomb * Colossal Fighter * Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode * Doom Shaman * Fiber Jar * Gottoms' Emergency Call * Il Blud * Malefic Paradox Dragon * Monster Reborn * Pot of Benevolence * Soul Release * Soul Demolition * Spear Cretin * Symbols of Duty * The Shallow Grave * The Transmigration Prophecy * Vanguard of the Dragon * Zombie Master Category:Gameplay